


身在福中不知福

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	身在福中不知福

不如意事常八九，可与人言无二三。

——————————————————————

①

林彦俊是个beta。

普通，中庸，没有信息素。不是勇猛强势的alpha，也不是柔弱却稀少罕见的omega，跟千千万万个成年男女一样，从街上随便都能抓来。

偏偏他长了一张顶a的脸，剑眉星眸，鼻尖缀了颗小痣，突出又如流线般顺畅的下颚骨，以及微厚的嘴唇时不时泛出性感光泽。

并且奇怪的是，虽然说beta不太能闻的清信息素的味道，但是多少还是能闻到点。林彦俊的鼻子却跟失了灵一般，闻不到任何味道。

苦恼，非常苦恼。

“知足吧。”

拿到分化体检单的那天，陆定昊坐在街边的大排档里，边嚼着烤鸡胗边对他说。

“没有发情期，也不用打抑制剂，而且不会走在半路上就被别的信息素影响，多好啊！”

“你这种beta，就是身在福中不知福。”

其实也不是失望，像他这样从小就在驰骋校园，校长见到他都要抖三抖的校霸竟然不是alpha，说出去怕是也要被人笑话。

“就，很没个性啊。”

林彦俊蹙着眉，瞪着眼前这个看上去胃口极好的男人。

陆定昊，曾经是他的小弟，分化成omega之后自称数量极少且非常尊贵，硬是要平起平坐的成为了自己的发小。而这个人曾经对自己毕恭毕敬，现在却贱兮兮的明知自己闻不到味道，还絮絮叨叨哪个桌的客人正发情了，哪个人的味道比较好闻。

看着面前的人脸即将要阴下来了，陆定昊识趣的收了话题，他叹了口气接着开口。

“欸你也不想想你是干嘛的，要是你是alpha，下面那个人突然发情，你标记不标记。”

陆定昊又叫了三个海胆，谄媚的喊老板送来。

“好像有道理。”

林彦俊点点头，心情缓解了些许。

说是特殊职业，实际上是一个gv男优。说白了就是个演小黄片的，还是上面的那个。  
也算是陆定昊牵的线，大学毕业以后却因为学艺不精的问题怎么都找不到工作的林彦俊，某天在等做平面模特的陆定昊下班，却意外的被路过的导演相中。

小黄片这工作也不累，只要卖卖脸，拍一部一个月生活费都有了，何乐而不为。

就这样默默接受了自己属性的林彦俊，顺风顺水的过了两年，套着一个beta的壳子，没有信息素的困扰，该吃饭吃饭，该睡觉睡觉，偶尔还能调戏一下看对眼的omega，加个联系方式约个炮，好不快活。

 

②  
最近林彦俊却是提不起兴趣出门，没由来的不舒服和困顿侵袭着他的躯体，他整天把自己窝在被窝里，像只猪一般的昏昏欲睡。  
他把这极度嗜睡和困怠期归结为最近的天气，确实由于台风影响已经下了好几天的雨，整个h市也被整个阴雨濛濛的迷雾空气所笼罩起来，一天24个小时都浑浑沉沉的。

滴滴ーー  
他抬头按掉了闹钟，回身拉上被子想再睡个回笼觉，刚闭上眼没几秒，离自己两公尺外的房门撞了开来，连带着传来来人连环炮珠般的尖叫声。

“林彦俊！你还要不要工作了！”  
“快给我起床啊！”  
陆定昊把湿透的伞放在门口，他的裤子也湿了一半，濡湿的半截短裤粘在大腿上。

“不要，让我再睡会。”  
林彦俊把被子蒙过头顶，黑暗带来的安全感没过几秒钟，就被整个掀开，突然的光线刺的睁不开眼。

“你烦不烦。”

“赚钱兄弟…”  
对方拎着被子看着困倦布了满脸的人，说话轻了几分。

“我不去又不是没人了。”  
躺在床上的人眯着双眼皱起脸，把身体圈成一团。  
“雨太大了，我不去。”

“导演说你再不去你以后都不用再去了。”  
陆定昊把被子丢在一边，伸手推了推蜷缩的人。  
“赶紧起来。”

林彦俊有时候在想，如果自己鼻子正常，可能能闻到陆定昊的味儿，按照这种吵闹程度一定是哪棵树上的百灵鸟烤熟的味道。

林彦俊不耐烦的爬了起来，缓缓能看清前方的双眼充满红血丝，狠狠瞪着面前的人。

“你怎么身上都湿了。”

陆定昊却毫不顾虑的不看他，一把拉开橱门拿了几件衣服出来，林彦俊一把扯过衣服，推着他的背出了房门。

“好啦陆小姐，我自己穿好不好。”  
“你先把你自己弄干吧。”

“你不准再睡了！”

陆定昊在锁上的门外急切的叫着。

“随便穿穿就出门吧！反正等会还要脱掉的！”

房门被猛的打开，一个抱枕丢到了说话人的脸上。

“啰嗦。”

 

③  
陆定昊把他带到片场就匆匆的走了，今天的气氛有些诡异，每个人都死气沉沉，似乎都如同自己一样，埋怨着阴雨绵绵的天气。  
本以为自己已经迟到做好被骂的心理准备的林彦俊刚放下伞抬头发现，该清场的地方还是人满为患，上一场的场景像是还没拆，还多了两个不认识的人。

导演正在训人，一个长的挺高的男人穿着浴袍站在对面垂着头乖乖应声，被打上温馨暖光的卧室布景里，床上似乎是躺了一个人，一丝不挂的盖了条毯子，像是睡着了。

“怎么回事？”

林彦俊见导演没注意他，也不便打扰，便轻声询问旁边路过准备下班的场工。

“今天早上那部，来的alpha是个小孩，刚成年，就那个站着的，还挺帅。”

“哦是吗？”  
林彦俊有些近视，眯着眼睛瞅了半天，硬是没看清五官。

“但估计是刚分化吧，没收拢信息素，下面那个omega发情晕了过去。”

“真的假的？”

“真的啊，味儿挺大，现在还能闻到点呢。”

话还没讲完，窸窸窣窣的交谈声就被导演发现了。

“林彦俊你到了怎么不过来，在那废什么话。”

“好了我不跟你说了，你自求多幅吧。”

这事情也是清奇，林彦俊吞了口唾沫走了过去，高个男人的五官也逐渐清晰了起来，细看才发现，他正冲着自己笑。

“介绍一下，新晋gv小男优，陈立农。”

平刘海垂在脑门，卧蚕躺在眼下，嘴角微笑的列出刚好的弧度，挤出一个疤痕般的褶皱，浴袍挡住的地方隐约还能看见矫健的胸膛。  
他对着自己双手合十，微微鞠躬。

“您好。”

来人确实挺帅，发出声音却软绵绵的。

“林彦俊，就前面跟你说的那个。”

林彦俊不知道导演跟他讲了什么，只觉得对面那个陈立农一直看着自己笑眯眯的，背脊有些发凉，他盯了几秒，接着有意的避开了他的视线，点头礼貌的回应。

“你好。”

“好了你先去准备吧。”  
高个子欠身又点了点头，揪着衣领莽撞的往回走，蹦蹦跳跳的样子让林彦俊想起了以前养过的兔子。

“是不是看不出来味儿这么大。”  
导演的声音让林彦俊回过了神。

“什么味？”

“你闻不到吗？”  
导演顿了一下，也没接着问。  
“事情刚才场工跟你说了吧，合同都签了男主不能换，反正你是beta，你来吧。”

什么我来，我来什么，我演下面那个？  
林彦俊生下来第二次精神受到冲击。

“导演，那个。”

“别不行，你也签合同了。”  
导演看了看表，嗓门又大了起来。  
“你演完收工，后面那场我再找别人，下礼拜都不用来了，工资照给。”

难以拒绝。  
林彦俊心一横的点了头。  
罢了，跟谁过不去也别跟钱过不去，反正都是不走心一发而过，管他上面下面。

林彦俊洗完澡出来化妆的时候发现躺在床上那个人已经不见了，陈立农坐在床边发呆。

“欸。”

林彦俊有点不好意思，毕竟是第一次，虽然是接受了但心理还是多少有点别扭。

“啊你好了嘛，你可以叫我农农，请多关照。”  
陈立农又站了起来，冲着自己又笑了起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，声音还是软绵绵的。

农农，我还俊俊。

确实像个刚分化的，长的贼嫩不说，还见了人就行理，不知道的以为是哪个中学生闯错了什么不良场所。

林彦俊莫名的有些烦躁，这种小白兔都能是alpha，自己却连味道都闻不到。他嗯了一下没有继续回应，自顾自的找化妆师化妆，或许是自己不笑的样子比较凶相，透过化妆镜瞥见陈立农又坐在了床边，时不时的抬头看自己两眼。

小兔子alpha，透着奶味的吗。

“你别笑啊，眉毛都画歪了！”  
林彦俊听见化妆师的嗔怪才回过神，连连道歉。

 

④  
虽说是gv也有主题，两个情窦初开的少年在某个人的家里扒光了衣服初尝情事，刚好是第一次的林彦俊根本是本色出演，只要放松即可。

林彦俊浑身赤裸的躺在床上，望着压在自己上方同样一丝不挂的陈立农。他脸颊微红，轻声细语。

“抱歉，他们都说我的味有点大，您第一次，忍耐一下。”

“没关系，我闻不到。”

林彦俊笑着回应。没想到都这种时候了，他还对自己用敬语。

不过长的年轻，身材却是不错，腹肌已经微微成型，练的优越的二头肌撑在自己脑袋两边。虽说闻不到味，扑面而来的荷尔蒙却笼罩着自己，身子还是有些发软。

“3，2，1，action！”  
导演的声音短促而凛冽。

“失礼了。”  
身后紧致的褶皱被手指轻轻探入，被异物入侵的略微的不适感和冰凉的润滑剂让林彦俊立刻锁紧了后穴，陈立农手指被夹的没法动弹，对着身下的人柔声道。

“放松一点。”

鼻息撒了整片脖子，耳朵也红了好几分，干涩的后穴被润滑扩张的慢慢软化，发出咕唧声响。镜头扫过林彦俊微红的脸颊，接着对向他的身下，明明曾经已经习惯在摄像机下操干他人的林彦俊此刻脑中却一片空白，羞耻心蔓延上来，他突然开始佩服那些在他身下卖弄风骚的男人，这样任人玩弄的感觉并不好。

陈立农脑袋埋进了林彦俊的脖颈处，带着水汽的软嘴唇摩挲着自己的锁骨，炙热的呼吸打在肩膀，整个身躯逐渐升温，小麦色的皮肤似乎蒙上了一层色情的粉红滤镜。

他合乎气氛的叫出了声，并不娇嗔的声音带着喘息，一声声打在陈立农的耳畔，克服了心理压力的他眯着双眼像一只发情的猫，尽量展开双腿，方便身下手指的进出。

扩张到第三根手指的时候下面已经出入自如，下一秒贴上来的是炙热的肉棒，烫到后穴的时候林彦俊烫的缩了一下屁股，低头发现alpha的尺寸确实厉害许多，硬起的肉棒周围青筋狰狞的缠绕在周围，迎面而来的强烈的荷尔蒙气息让腰身有些发软，他感到窘蹙却顾及正在拍摄中，心里一横，紧闭双眼将自己的后穴掰开迎上了在自己臀板之间磨蹭的饱满龟头。

“进来吧。”

紧闭的双眼微微睁开瞧了一眼，面前的人已经满头大汗紧咬着下嘴唇，肉棒被湿软的小穴正根吞入，没忍住的粗喘伴随着自己没忍住的呻吟同时传出，摄像机也移动到了床后，对准了交合的那块。

陈立农慢慢开始动了，硕大缓缓挺到甬道深处，巨大的龟头几乎顶到生殖腔，又瞬间抽了出来再一贯而入，刚开始的酥麻逐渐侵袭了躯体，脑袋晕的厉害，刹那间似乎有一丝奶油甜香从鼻尖略过。

是错觉吗，林彦俊探头一望，只看见镜头反射着交合处进进出出的淫荡画面，润滑油混着自己逐渐淌出的液体，发着噗嗤响声。

看见自己淫荡的样子又立刻仰头眯上了双眼，声音却叫的越发清晰。

陈立农像是累了，他引领着林彦俊翻了身，换成了后入的姿势，刚趴到床上那人就狠狠的撞了进来，整个屁股跟撞裂了一般，囊袋撞在大腿根部发出啪啪响声，顶到深处的时候林彦俊一阵痉挛，扬起了脑袋，锁骨连着喉结下巴，连接出一条优越的曲线。  
颈后的腺体本不知何时已变的火烫，陈立农却凑了上来，轻轻喊住了那块炙热的东西，被侵犯着浑身最敏感地方的林彦俊身体向前一弓，喉咙里发出掺着呻吟的低喘，前段蹭着床单泄了出来。

头开始渐渐发晕，他双手探着陈立农的胳膊，渴望一点支撑，扭头的瞬间刚好撞上对方的嘴唇，细细吮吸自己舌尖的时候，奶油味又围绕了上来。

最后林彦俊不记得是怎么结束的，他只觉得下面被操的老开，浑身被一股甜腻的奶油味包裹着，连洗澡都是陈立农抱着他去的。

凉水冲醒了自己的脑子，也冲散了鼻尖缠绕的奶油味，他推开身边陈立农的支撑，跌跌撞撞的自己开始擦沐浴露。

等穿上衣服的时候，他已然回过了神，刚才的一切似乎云里雾里，仿佛畅游在奶油蛋糕之上。

导演皱着眉头，说他们放的不够开还是太紧张了，以及之后林彦俊的表情过于迷离，不知道的还以为他晕过去了。  
陈立农已经换上了一身学生装扮，穿着T恤牛仔裤，刘海梳的整整齐齐的站在他身后说着抱歉，被嘱咐了半响最终还是从会计手里拿到了这次的片酬。

捏着信封的那人似乎变得非常雀跃，又腆着一张与刚才床上全然不同的纯良面容，问林彦俊讨要联系方式。

“你是台湾人吧。”

林彦俊狐疑，“你怎么知道。”

“前面你叫的时候，口音很像。”  
“你应该听出来了吧，我也是哦。”

林彦俊的脸噌的一下红了，他瞪了一眼面前的男人，但还是低头翻出了wechat二维码给他扫。反正加个微信也没什么，更何况他弄的挺舒服，而自己现在眼皮沉的马上就要睡着了。

外面还在下雨，陈立农要完联系方式就冲他讪讪一笑，接着冲进狂风暴雨里。衬衫立刻被雨水打湿变得半透明，透出的蝴蝶谷若隐若现，他却跑的愈来愈远。

真是个怪兔子。  
林彦俊打了个哈欠，他虽然有些好奇那人为何如此年轻却要做这份工作，但也无暇关心，此刻他昏昏沉沉，只想回家好好睡一觉。

 

⑤  
带着鸟窝般的发型的男人眼下淌着黝黑的眼圈打开了房门，抬眼瞅见便躺在沙发上吃零食的陆定昊冲着他嚷嚷自己睡了一天一夜。

“有这么久吗，你是不是骗我。”

林彦俊还在云里雾里，睡的并不舒服。他梦到自己住在一家蛋糕店里，店长刚好长着一副兔子模样。醒来之前听见了店口传来一阵阵呼喊，兔子嘭的消失了，变成了烧焦的百灵鸟。

“我还以为你死了你知道吗，你再晚点醒我就叫救护车了。”

陆定昊手里抓着零食，边说话边嚼的咔嚓作响。他一眼没看林彦俊的盯着电视机，里面正在放一部偶像剧，男主冲着镜头说话的声音同吵醒自己梦乡的一模一样。

“你这像是关心我的样子吗。”

林彦俊踢踏着拖鞋走了过去，拿起沙发上的遥控器切了个五星体育。

“欸！”  
陆定昊总算是看了他，“你干嘛啦，男主马上要表白了。”

“你再看这种没营养的东西迟早要完。”

“那我们出门吧。”

“哈？去哪？”

“你睡了那么久不闷吗？”  
兴奋的挑眉让林彦俊有些害怕。

h市的酒吧一条街在凌晨2点依旧灯火通明，动感的音乐从门缝里纷纷漏出，震的地仿佛都在晃动。

大概是真的睡的太久了。

林彦俊被推进其中一家的时候，他还有些晕头转向的。

人满为患的酒吧卡座坐满了人，舞池里尽是妖娆扭动的身躯，这种信息素混杂的地方连陆定昊都皱起了眉头。

“今天味好大…”背景音乐震耳欲聋，他凑到林彦俊身边说道。

“你说什么！”

“我说今天味好大！你聋了吗！”

“我闻不到啊！”

陆定昊翻了个白眼，扯着那个小聋人就往吧台去。

林彦俊却转眼发现面前这个背影有点熟悉。  
纤细又突出筋脉的脖颈线条，还有宽厚的肩膀。  
他一阵阵的发晕，走路也轻飘飘的，坐上吧台凳的时候刚巧没站稳，差点倒在了那个男人怀里。

“你没事吧。”  
林彦俊鼻尖忽而钻进一阵奶油味，抬头愣了几秒，才发现竟是陈立农。

“欸！是你，好巧啊！”

陈立农不再是学生样的装扮，刘海被整个竖起，油亮的背头下是饱满的额头和高耸的眉骨，一件黑色衬衣，纽扣解开了三两粒，露出锁骨在闪烁的灯光下若隐若现。  
他冲着自己笑，兴奋的样子似乎很意外。

“你怎么在。”  
林彦俊皱了皱眉头，被搂着腰禁锢在身躯和吧台中间的感觉并不好受。

“我陪我朋友来。”  
“阿俊也是吗。”

阿俊？  
是我吗？  
这什么称呼…

“呃是的。”  
林彦俊拿手肘戳了戳身后的胳膊，陈立农似乎是意识到了自己的动作过于超过，触电般的收回了手。

林彦俊坐在了吧台边，疑惑陆定昊怎么迟迟不跟来，转头却发现他已经勾搭上了一个长得挺帅的alpha。

“你朋友好像是要丢下你咯。”

“没事他一直这样。”  
林彦俊舔了舔嘴唇。

“要不要喝一杯。”

“好。”

 

⑥  
gv界内本有个不成文的规定，加了联系方式便是默认了答应约炮，然而他试探着发给林彦俊消息的时候，那人却回都不回。

没想到隔了两天，却在这种地方捉到他了。

陈立农承认自己对面前这个没有味道的beta确实有点意思，他知道自己释放信息素并无作用，才一直灌他酒。

但是似乎那人的酒量也太差了，只喝了三杯，脸就变得通红，前面还一股沉默寡言，撑着着完美侧脸，叼吸管的装酷样子，现在却开始挥舞双手，脸凑上来说一些乱七八糟的冷笑话。

不过坐不住拿手搭着自己肩膀，傻呵呵乐着的男人还有点可爱。

“从前有两只小兔子跟妈妈去逛街。”

面前的嘴唇已经被酒精熏红，脸边的凹陷若影若现，黑色眼仁闪着勾人心魄的光。

“一只小兔子对另一只小兔子说，你这大舌头。”

“另一只小兔子说，你才是大舌头。”

“这时候妈妈出来说，好惹你们都不要吵惹！”

脸颊绯红的人讲完又挤出明显的酒窝，兴冲冲的看着自己的脸。  
缓了几秒，他皱了皱眉头。

“不好笑吗？”

“你怎么不笑…”

陈立农这才给面子的笑了起来，讲的确实很无聊，但是即将要生气的表情实在可爱要紧。  
他冲着自己眉头皱的更紧，两颊都鼓了起来。

“你现在笑什么啦！”

“阿俊也是大舌头哦。”

“扯！你还小兔子嘞！”

对面的手举了上来扯着自己的耳朵，没把握好的力道有些疼，陈立农却没动作任由他扯着。

“明明就是只兔子。”  
他凑过来鼻尖蹭在锁骨深吸一口气。  
“还一股奶味！”

陈立农被这主动亲昵的动作搞得有些不自在。  
“你醉了…”

他裂开嘴，把他的双手从耳朵上拉下来，握在手心。

“我没有！”

林彦俊甩开面前人滚烫的手心，他站了起来，瞪着笑看他的男人。

“阿俊你醉了啦。”

“我说了，没，有。”

他一句一字的说完，又拿起陈立农面前的酒杯，把里面的东西一饮而尽，他的脸似乎变得更红了，甚至连从衬衫领口处露出的脖子筋脉，手腕关节处都像是掺了血色，突出的锁骨湿透了，不知是汗还是不小心漏下来的酒，在忽明忽暗的霓虹灯光下俏皮的闪着。

他突然趴倒在桌上，几秒钟之后又扭头对着自己笑，酒气喷在脸上。

陈立农伸手刚探上脸颊想掐两下，却发现哪里不对。

扑面而来的呼吸中，带着一丝咖啡的浓香。

可是今天点的酒里没有咖啡啊。  
而且这个酒吧是怎么回事，为什么越来越热了。

他望着林彦俊如一谭泉水般的双眸，瞬间感觉一股欲望涌上在自己的小腹。

完了，面前的这个人，好像发情了。  
可是他不是beta吗？  
若是发情的omega在酒吧里，怕要迎来成群的alpha，之后的事情他想都不敢想。

太危险了，得赶紧走。  
陈立农一把抱起林彦俊，开始释放信息素企图盖过怀中的味道，挤开了人群从后门出了酒吧。

站在街边的陈立农不知去哪，怀里的人是快昏迷了，问他地址却什么也不答，只是抬起脸在自己的胸前蹭了两下，喃喃着什么。林彦俊的手机放在口袋里，显示屏的亮光透过薄薄的外裤在昏暗的夜里显得格外显眼。

陈立农凑近听了许久，也只听见咂嘴和唾液吞咽声。  
真是完全不知危险降临，他怕是连抑制剂都没有吧。

他摇了摇头，抬头瞥见某家快捷酒店的招牌闪过眼睛。

 

⑦

前台看着陈立农公主抱着怀里醉醺醺的人儿，一股我什么都懂的笑容后给了情侣套房的房卡。

脱离了嘈杂人群的人清醒了几分，他瞅见面前的人脸才意识到自己已经被带到了房间里，他伸手想要推开他，却发现自己一点力气都没有。

陈立农见面前的人醒了过来便放开了双手，那人的味道收敛了好几分，深情迷离的冲着自己开口。

“这在哪里…”

“你醉了，你先好好休息吧。”  
陈立农试图推着他上床，却又被甩开了手。

“我要洗…澡…”  
林彦俊半蹲的身姿踉跄的站起，摇摇晃晃的走去厕所。  
陈立农跟在后面生怕他摔跤，却被关在门外。

“你不行就喊我，别逞强呴！”

房门阻断了信息素的味道，现在又没了味道薰染的陈立农有些恍惚，酒吧里人多味杂，或许林彦俊仅是醉了根本没有发情。  
但是在酒吧里围绕在自己周围清晰的咖啡味又是什么情况。  
自己应该不会判断错误，但是beta不是几乎都没有信息素吗。

一扇门背后的林彦俊刚打开了花洒，同时胃酸又从胸腔像舌尖涌着，他还没脱衣服浑身满是粘腻，他觉得燥热又浑身滚烫，呕吐感难忍的几乎透不过气来。  
倒在马桶边，狠狠扣着自己的舌根。

“呕——”

“你没事吧！”  
陈立农守在半透明的毛玻璃边，敲了敲说道。

“呕——呕——”

待他吐完就着花洒下的水漱口，洒下的水渍打湿了领口的一大片，白色衣裳逐渐趋向透明。  
胃舒服了几分，燥热却一点没消减，并且一股奇妙的感觉充斥在他体内，小腹有着什么奇怪的东西横冲门外似乎有什么奶油味的东西悠悠的钻进来。

不仅仅是奶油，还有香草和浓郁的酒味，他用满是空白的脑子思考了半天，发觉是百利甜酒的味道。  
百利甜酒，分明是他刚在酒吧里喝的。  
他想出去看看，身体很软却几乎都站不起来，摸索了好一阵打开了厕所的门，迎接他的不是沁凉的酒精，是一个跟他一样滚烫的怀抱中。

鼻子刚通了气耳朵却像塞了棉花，他根本听不清陈立农对他说了什么，只觉得难以言喻的感觉在空气中蔓延开来。

他好想要…

自己的小穴虽然只被破开过一次，此刻却酥麻难忍，空虚感整个笼罩了自己，他的理智濒临在边缘，围绕在周围的甜腻又强势的味道似乎唤起了本能的情欲。

 

⑧  
陈立农想着试试看那信息素味是不是真的林彦俊发出来的，便小心的又释放了信息素，却意识到自己好像闯祸了。  
面前的人此刻粘在自己的怀里浑身湿透，双手冰凉，躯体却滚烫着贴在自己的胸膛上，就好像一壶刚刚烧开的咖啡，加了成倍的糖浆，浑身散发着馥郁的香味。

他看了眼浴室里还开着的花洒，强忍着下身的疼痛，想站起来先把水给关了。  
可自己刚一动作，面前的人双手便缠上了自己的脖子，一张湿透的小脸凑了上来，迷茫的嘟囔着。

“要……”

“什么？”

“要……做……”

涌上来的咖啡浓香掺杂了焦糖的苦味，疯狂刺激着陈立农的大脑，他看着林彦俊两眼发直，盯着湿软微厚的嘴唇闪着诱惑的光泽，终究是没忍住的吻了下去。

凑近后细细舔舐那一块软肉，林彦俊又主动张开了嘴，将小舌伸进了对方的口中，没有章法的搅动着。

区别于上一次在拍摄现场的情况。这次的林彦俊似乎更加急切，他开始无意识的解自己的衣服，同时舌头又如同灵蛇般勾着对方的唇舌，发出淫荡的水声，和难忍的呻吟。

陈立农双手抚上林彦俊的躯体时那人已经把自己的上衣扒光，暴露在空气中的躯体被冷空气吹的似乎起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，茶色的乳尖蹭着自己的衬衣，逐渐挺立起来。他摸着下身精瘦的腰身，又将手移动到腰间的皮带。

咔哒一声，裤子被整个扒下。

林彦俊的内裤已经湿透了，松紧带划过了翘起的阴茎，弹出来的瞬间前段还在流着清液，沾湿了上面茂密的卷曲的毛发，亮晶晶的挂起水珠。

没有了束缚的林彦俊整个身子贴了上来，下身没意识到蹭着陈立农的大腿，后穴似乎已经做好了交合的准备，疯狂的淌着水，用后穴一下一下的磨着在西装外裤下已经坚硬的性器，随着一前一后的动作已然濡湿了一小片深色的水渍。

陈立农的手指流连在精瘦的腰部，他忍受着面前独特又充满诱惑力的荷尔蒙带给自己的刺激，探入两瓣之间的会阴口。

感受到触碰的敏感身体向前弹了一下，接着又如涨潮般涌出了水，穴口一张一合，像一只小嘴吮吸着陈立农的手指。

里面已经湿润的如同一旺泉眼，稍微拨弄几下便发出咕叽水声，而泉眼的主人则是忘我的呻吟了出来，迎着腰要面前狠狠操干自己那处。

“进…进来……啊……”

陈立农再无法忍受身上微微战栗又诱惑十足的身体，他三下五除二的褪下了裤子，模样狰狞的阴茎顶在了林彦俊的下体。

林彦俊面颊绯红，带着已经被情欲所迷蒙的淫荡表情，颤抖的举起双手，掰开了臀瓣，试图让面前那个巨大的东西带给自己快乐。那根仿佛散发着热气，还有带着酒香味的迷人信息素缠绕在自己周围。

“等等…”

陈立农撑着最后一根理智线，存在自己脑畔。他把面前的男人搂到自己怀中，卡住他的腰不让他乱动，下身还是抵在穴口。

“你到底是不是omega？”

意乱情迷的林彦俊根本不懂他说的话，而扑面而来的强势味道狠狠的侵略着他的身躯，他张着的嘴角淌出晶莹的唾液，无意识的哼声。

“我……我要……”

“你是吗？是的话为什么又要装beta！”

“我是……beta……”  
“闻不到……味道……”

林彦俊凭着潜意识回答着，一边推着面前的胸膛，又快乐的享受着alpha的信息素包裹着自己。一边后穴又空虚难忍，被之前陈立农玩过之后更盛，湿的一塌糊涂拼命的吮吸着抵在自己那里的饱满龟头。

“啊………给我……”

男人眼神有些失落，是自己想错了吗。  
他盯着面前如雕刻般精致的脸庞，此刻被情欲笼罩，眼神飘忽的看着自己，呻吟不断从咬紧的嘴唇中溢出。

太性感了。

终究没忍住挺腰整根没入，紧致的甬道湿滑火热，每动一下便带起淫荡的水声伴随着变了调的呻吟。他眯着眼，第一次感受到如此快感。被填满的满足狠狠的袭来，如潮水般席卷了躯体，爽的浑身战栗。

现在只要有人狠狠填满他，蹂躏他，带给他快乐以外，他甚至不需要知道面前的人姓名。

林彦俊随着顶弄胡乱的叫着，陈立农撑着他的腰发狠的向前顶，每一下硕大都顶到生殖腔口，两人的气息交融在一起，像是制作出了催情剂，整个房间里都是火热又诱惑的空气，引的两人失神的交合。

林彦俊的双腿打开，勾着陈立农的腰，上身贴在床上早被操软，他随着面前的律动迎上的扭着屁股，他感觉到一下又一下的贯入又拔出，登顶的快感诠释了他的全身。

陈立农顶开生殖腔的时候林彦俊感受到了疼痛，他低喘的叫了起来，又轻声的喊着不要。而面前的男人俯下身体嗅着他的味道，嘴唇磨蹭着立起的乳尖。

“你好香…”

“不要……”  
林彦俊眼眶通红，泪水滑落在清瘦的脸颊上，突然来的疼痛让他又一次颤栗起来，他失神的伸着双手轻轻推着面前的胸膛。

“你怎么了，我弄疼你了吗？”  
陈立农见他疼了突然担心，小心的想退出。

发情期的omega怎能忍受alpha的突然抽离，面前的躯体又缠了上来，下体发狠般的绞着自己的阴茎，炙热的呼吸喷射在脸上，低声的轻喃。

“不要……不要走……”

陈立农失笑。  
“你到底要还是不要。”

“我要……都给我……”他的双手缠上了脖颈，身体靠着胸膛。

“我是谁…”  
说出这句话的时候下体已经开始成结，狠狠卡着紧致的甬道，疼痛带着强烈的快感使林彦俊尖叫起来。他喘息着又撑着面前男人结实的臂膀，迟迟不回答。

“阿俊，我是谁…”  
陈立农又问了一遍，把林彦俊的脸摆正，他只想知道这人是否存着一点理智，是否只要是男人把他灌醉就可以日他。

他已经深深迷恋上了面前的气味和滚烫的身躯，还有那张平时一本正经此刻却同工作时的强制做爱毫不一样的主动和意乱情迷。

深邃的双眼皮下露出的一部分黝黑眼仁中没有光点，他看清了面前的男人，脑中的记忆开始混沌，第一次工作时间将自己压在身下的面孔和此刻融合在了一起。

“陈……陈立农……”  
他已经几乎没有力气开口，声音轻的像蚊子叫。

陈立农放下心来，吻上了那双眼睛。  
至少那人知道此刻射在他体内的是谁就足够了。

如果他真的是生育率极低的beta，那确实完全不用担心成结。看着林彦俊这样不害怕自己射在他的体内，想必这次的主动，仅仅是因为酒精的效果罢了。

精液一波又一波的射了出来，烫着内壁足足十来分钟。待他射完林彦俊已经昏睡了过去，泪水还挂在茂密的睫毛上，嘴巴嘟了起来，脸上虽还挂着浅浅潮红，表情已经全无刚才的情欲，像个孩子般的睡颜。

而抱着怀里湿透的林彦俊走向浴室的陈立农完全没发现，空间内的信息素已然变成了百利甜酒兑了浓郁的咖啡，犯着微苦和酸味。

 

⑨  
林彦俊睁开双眼，宿醉的头疼蔓了上来，他盯着面前陌生的天花板看了半响，才发现自己是在酒店。  
自己又糊里糊涂的约了炮吗，他扭了扭身子，酸胀的腰腹和关节发出的咯吱声让他动弹不得。

之前仗着自己是beta的林彦俊几乎是肆无忌惮，可每次神清气爽的早起跟这次的痛苦实在不同，他伸手探了旁边，发现摸到一个毛茸茸的东西。

转头一看，发现指尖触到的，是一个男人的头发。他只露了个脑袋，巨大的身体藏在身边的被子里，随着均匀的呼吸小山般的一团起起伏伏。  
扯开一点被子才发现这个人有些面熟，林彦俊定睛瞅了半天，才发现他是陈立农。

怎么是他…  
哦昨天好像陆定昊拉我去酒吧，然后在吧台遇见了他吧。  
后来呢，一点都不记得了……

他起身想翻找自己的手机，腰却酸的几乎抬不了身，照这趋势自己怕不是被日了。  
身旁的男人好像被拉开被子透进的亮光吵醒了，毛茸茸的脑袋动了两下，又伸手把自己搂进了怀里。

“欸……”  
刚张嘴的林彦俊才发现自己嗓子几乎哑了，只是身上和周围都干干净净，他怎么都想不出来晚上到底了发生了什么。拦住自己身躯的胳膊逐渐收紧，然后那人睁开了双眼，他冲着自己一咧嘴。

“早啊阿俊！”

“你放手啦…”  
林彦俊扯着嗓子想推开面前的男人，面前却传来了浓郁的百利甜酒味道。

这是什么，他的信息素吗？

“昨天还一直要我，现在就拔屌无情吗？”  
陈立农眨了眨眼睛，看着一脸困惑的林彦俊。

“淦……”  
瞬间听懂的林彦俊终于知道自己腰腹的酸痛是怎么来的，同事发展到线下不是不行，只是被日的情况还是第一次。

“你饿吗，我好饿哦。”  
陈立农露出委屈的表情，拉起肌肉酸痛的林彦俊的胳膊，贴上了自己肚子。

“你看在咕噜噜叫了诶。”  
“要一起吃午饭吗。”  
他伸手指了指窗帘遮了一半的窗口，阳光早就洒了进来，为乱扔在地上的被褥和衣裳镀了层金。

“不吃，我走了。”  
他皱了皱眉头，抽回了那人握住的手，强撑着身子起来穿衣服。

“我帮你穿吧。”

“不用。”

起身的瞬间林彦俊感觉到内穴有股液体往下涌，他撑着腰扭头。

“你射在里面了？”

“对……你叫我射的…”  
陈立农有些不好意思。  
“我没忍住，我可以负责的！”

“没事…”  
林彦俊则是摇了摇头，晕眩感强烈的让他晃了身形。  
“只是约炮而已，不用负责…”

“我是beta，你不用担心。”  
他轻轻一笑，漏出了完美的酒窝，缀在脸侧。

 

①⓪  
陈立农没来由的热情，似乎是铁了心要送自己，硬是让他送到了家。在车上有一搭没一搭的聊天让林彦俊觉得尴尬之余，面前的男生还是挺有趣的。只是关于为什么看上去挺有钱，还是要做gv男优这种工作的问题，最终还是没问出口。

到了家以后才给没电的手机续了命，陆定昊的消息和夺命连环call铺天盖地的弹了出来。

“喂。”  
林彦俊摊倒在沙发上，懒洋洋的开口。

“你去哪了啊！怎么都不跟我说一下！”  
终于打通电话的陆定昊传来尖叫。

“我这就来找你！”

又重新洗了个澡的林彦俊舒服了许多，虽然宿醉已经减了不少，腰腹的酸痛还久久没有消散。  
擦着头发的时候陆定昊也到了，刚一进门林彦俊便闻到了一股汽水味。

“你可乐洒身上啦？”

“没有，我最近发情期快到了，还不是因为要来找你！抑制剂都来不及打！”  
“别说我，你怎么回事！又去勾引什么小鲜肉啦！”  
陆定昊叽叽喳喳絮叨了好久，才发现哪里不对。

“你怎么知道我是可乐味的信息素？”  
“你能闻到味道了？”

“原来你不是烧鸡味啊！”  
林彦俊轻蔑的撇嘴，轻哼一声。

“林彦俊你完蛋了！别让我抓到你！”  
陆定昊两只手伸了过来，掐上了林彦俊的脖子。  
他鼻子动了两下，嗅到了林彦俊身上的味道。

“林彦俊…”

“哈？”  
被陆定昊一捉弄腰酸的他呲牙咧嘴，狰狞的开口。

“你怎么有味道了。”  
敏感的omega觉着不对，似乎看面前曾经阳刚的校霸都柔弱了好几分。

“什么？”  
林彦俊讪讪的开口。

“咖啡味。”他凑近又闻了下，像只小狗一样的拱着鼻子，“挺好闻的。”  
“而且你嗅觉怎么突然灵了。”

“你开什么玩笑。”  
林彦俊茫然，傻傻的瞪着面前的人，抬手闻了闻自己身上的味道。  
新换的衣服上只有肥皂粉的清香，还有几乎闻不到的一丝奶油香。  
林彦俊脑中突然闪过一个面孔，兔子般的下垂眼挤出窝蚕，冲着自己笑。

“你这样根本不像beta。”  
“像omega。”  
陆定昊神色凝重的坐了回去，不再闹他的一字一句说。

“你胡说八道。”  
林彦俊慌了神色，面容有些难看。

“你要不要去一下医院。”  
“你可能二次分化了。”

 

 

①①

林彦俊没有回话，刚才嬉笑的表情严肃了起来，两三秒后他伸出手，探向了陆定昊的脑袋。

举在半空中的手还没触到头发丝就被拍掉了。

“我没发烧，没跟你开玩笑我说认真的呢！”

“你也知道你没发烧。”  
林彦俊揉了揉被拍掉的手腕，卸了口气般的摊倒在沙发上，瞪着面前假正经的人。  
“科学啊懂不懂，看小说看多了吧，还二次分化。”

“真的啦！”

陆定昊一把抓过沙发上已经空了的零食袋子，仰头倒着所剩不多的碎屑。  
“我知道一个医生还挺不错的，明天帮你约。”

“你怎么会认识，你也二次分化过啊。”

觉得奇怪的林彦俊拢了拢身上的浴袍领子把腰上已经松垮的带子解开又重新系上。

“神经病啊！omega每年都要例行检查的好伐，一看你这种人就是没体会过人生疾苦。”

“哦这样齁…”  
此刻的林彦俊像个孩子一样嘟囔着，双眼无光的不知在思索什么，空无一物的零食袋被他捏的嘎吱作响。

……

轰走了啰啰嗦嗦的念叨着发情期注意事项的陆定昊后，怎么都觉得哪里不对劲，披着浴袍的男人头发还没干透，便又去洗了澡，等浑身都跟烤熟了一样变得红彤彤的，才从水汽氤氲的浴室里出来。

霎时的手机已经满是弹窗提示，id却不认识。

———————————————————

6/23 19:23  
您已添加了cjnn，現在可以開始聊天了。

6/23 20:30  
cjnn:hi！

6/24 8:30  
cjnn：早上好☀️

6/25 9:36  
cjnn：你好高冷喔都不回訊息⋯

6/27 8:51  
cjnn：你上次講的冷笑話其實還不錯，下次再講幾個給我聽好嗎？

——————————————————  
⋯

林彦俊没打算回复，锁了手机脑子里却全是那个人早晨眉眼弯弯冲着自己笑的样子。

衣冠禽兽，莫名其妙。  
他发誓再也不喝百利甜酒了。

 

①②

推开诊所的大门时里面并没有太多传统印象中大部分医院消毒水的味道。陆定昊说是发情期的人到了这里难免会发散信息素，消毒水的味道太重了容易闻不清楚。

一个黑黢黢的东西向自己扑了过来，吓得林彦俊踉跄了好几步。  
低头一看见是只法斗，胖乎乎的身材爬不上来，只得绕着小腿扒拉个不停。小尾巴翘在屁股上一摇一摆，兴奋的叫声显得格外可爱。

“五百万你不乖！快回来！”

穿着白大褂的男人跑了出来，冲着自己的宠物训斥着，曼妙的姿态可以明显看出，是个omega。

“抱歉，它原来不怎么粘人的。”  
白大褂蹲下身子把粘在自己脚边的宠物抱起，被叫做五百万的法斗发出了委屈的唔咽，像是要倾诉什么，两颗黑珍珠般的眼珠子委屈的盯着自己的主人。

他揉了揉五百万头上皱起的皮毛，随即把它放进朝阳摆放的棉毯里，又拿起一旁的笔记本，勾写了几句。

“林彦俊，是吧。”  
一双大眼从皮制封面的笔记本中漏了出来。

“嗯。”

“坐吧。”

……

朱正廷第一次见到林彦俊的时候，不觉得他身体不适，只觉得他心情不太好。  
眉头总是蹙着不说，脸也死板着，真不知道五百万为什么一上来就示好。  
但看着眼前的验血报告，似乎可以理解他这种未雨绸缪的忧郁。

“两件事，第一件，您是omega。”

“omega？”

“是的，您现在是omega。”

朱正廷眼神盯着手中的纸，一只手拿起桌上的水杯嘬了一口。

“可是我当了好几年的beta…”  
已经有了陆定昊瞎预言的心理准备的林彦俊并没有很震惊，只不过是瞪大了本来就深邃的双眼，嘴巴张开了一个弧度。

“您作为beta生活的这几年里，是否有什么不方便吗？”

“呃…我闻不到味道。”  
他垂下头，幽幽的咖啡味飘进了鼻子里。  
可他现在能闻到了。

“那就没错了。”  
朱正廷有些轻松的呼气，接着把那张打了密密麻麻细胞数据的报告单放在了桌上，直视面前的男人。

“什么意思？”  
自持只是天赋使然而闻不见味道的林彦俊并没有觉得有什么不对。

“1995年8月24日，是您的生辰。”

“是，那又如何？”

“您转过身去，让我看看您的腺体。”

林彦俊面露难色，却还是转过了身，解开了几粒纽扣，把领口褪到肩头处漏出了纤细的脖颈，肩头落了三两个红色的印子，突出的骨节上方的腺体像是过敏似的有些发红。  
他感受到身后的凑近，陌生的手指触上那块柔软的肉体，还有些许呼吸打在自己的脖子上令他浑身战栗。

如此暴露自己的脆弱处给外人，如同被摸了肚子的刺猬，肩膀耸的老高，手心里尽是细密的汗。

“您放松一点…”

一霎间，他脑中闪过几个镜头，是那个男人附在自己身上，凑着耳垂低喘着喊着这句相似却情景完全不同的话。

强迫自己放弃那种奇怪念头的林彦俊咬紧牙关，尽量放松肩膀，眼神飘到墙壁上白色油漆没刷好的圆形结块。

“好了。”

他拍拍林彦俊的肩膀，示意观察结束了。

“有什么问题吗？”  
林彦俊扭着头问身后的白大褂。

“这里，被植入了一块芯片，应该是你闻不到味道的缘由。”  
他伸手隔着衣服，又轻触了一下，随即像触电一样的收回了手。

 

①③

在上个世纪在abo还不能平权的年代，omega如同活在社会底层的沼泽怪物，永远在下水道里爬行者。

由于比常人柔弱的先天条件以及数量稀少，那时的omega并不能选择职业，甚至相当于一件商品，可以擅自贩卖，只是任意他人取乐的工具。

爱情这种东西，在尽是alpha的政权势力下面，显得格外的微不足道，ao相吸对于他们来说别说是一见钟情，只是一种解决生理需求的欲望释放。

直到这个世纪的开端，被alpha用完即扔如图垃圾袋一般的omega也逐渐从罕见变为稀有。繁殖率不高的beta和无法生育的alpha愈来愈多，人口危机逐渐来临。  
此时的omega才逐渐跟另外两种性别平权，形成现在力所能及的开明社会。

而林彦俊出生的那个年代，恰巧是omega最受人歧视，千疮百孔的年代。

他漂亮的母亲是个beta，艰难的生下宝贝儿子之后只怕是惧怕自己漂亮的孩子会是个omega。

想让自己的宝贝生活在最优越的条件下，脑袋却被迂腐的传统思维洗脑的母亲，采取的措施可想而知，即使是放弃了可以成为alpha的机会，也不能让他分化成omega。

而命运如常，越避免就可能发生。

“它让你像个beta一样活着，闻不到味道，更没有信息素。”

林彦俊手摸着自己的后颈，确实有一片硬片似的东西被在柔软的腺体包裹着，细细揉捏有些铬手。

“我想现在它已经作废了。”

“为什么会作废。”

“就是我跟您说的第二件事…”  
他顿了顿，有些不好意思的压低了声音。  
“您最近有没有进行过性行为。”

“有肯定有，你也知道我的工作…”

“不，就是跟你已经成为omega有关的。”

“你到底什么意思？”

“林先生，你被标记了。”

 

……

淦。

这都是什么事啊，一天接受两次重击的林彦俊有些受不了了。  
不是alpha就算了，beta也还算中庸之道，现在告诉自己是个omega，还是强制变成beta了好几年，他造的什么孽呢。

他开始憎恨自己的体质，有些理解母亲为什么这么惧怕这件事情的发生了。

脑内又开始放电影般的出现那个人的面孔，小奶狗漏出了野狼般的厉牙，泛着冷冽的寒光。

一定是他，也只有他。

林彦俊有些恼火，检查结束后的他就匆匆付钱走人，甚至一刻都不想再这里多呆了。  
陆定昊在门口等的昏昏欲睡，脑袋耷拉在椅背上。

这可能还都要怪陆定昊，没事干嘛带自己来检查。

“喂。”  
他冲着人没好气的低吼，脚尖踢了踢面前还在流口水的人。

“啊……！怎么样啦，什么情况啊。”

“你猜对了，我们…同道中人…”

“什么？”

刚睡醒的陆定昊有点懵，见面前的男人满脸黑气，低头又瞥见他手里攥着的袋子里映出了熟悉的包装。

“你买抑制剂干嘛？”

 

………

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

讲完来龙去脉的人看着面前实在憋不住干脆笑的越来越嗨的陆定昊，林彦俊忍住了送他一拐的冲动，咬住下嘴唇狠狠问出了自己的疑虑。

“不是啊，所以你为啥没有…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我不行了，这你就不懂了…”  
“那时我家多穷啊，哪有钱弄你那个高级玩意儿。”

陆定昊笑的喘不过气，噎着脖子缓了好一阵劲。

“那你现在怎么办啊，人妻。”

“谁tm是人妻，你别瞎说。”  
满腔吐槽的男人没忍住爆了粗。

“可是你被标记了啊…”

“马的…”

他正愁这件事呢。

划开手机还是那人热情的讯息，很多事情却跟几个小时前截然不同了。他的嘴唇已经有些干燥起皮，翘起的死皮被不断舔舐着却没什么效果。

 

——————————————————

6/27 8:51  
cjnn：你上次講的冷笑話其實還不錯，下次再講幾個給我聽好嗎？

6/28 12:24  
8:hi，吃了嗎？

——————————————————

 

怎么讲？说你干了一炮我变成你的omega了？明明在走之前还跟人说了是beta的，这根本就是最低级的欺诈骗婚行为。  
他并不想结婚，更何况一个从小到大都以顶a姿态活着的男人怎么能忍受这辈子就被压迫在一届alpha的淫威之下。

算了。  
能避几天就避几天吧。

————————————————————  
6/28 12:24  
8:hi，吃了嗎？  
8撤回了一條訊息  
——————————————————

……

送走林彦俊的朱正廷总觉得有些哪里不对，面前的这个omega总是有说不出的熟悉感。

是因为五百万跟他亲近吗，应该不止，还有这飘忽不定在空气中的些许咖啡味。

不仅只有咖啡味…

他揉了揉眉心，掏出手机给那个大忙人发了条讯息。

THEO：你感兴趣的那个小b好像自己找上门来了。  
THEO：不对，正确的说，是你的小o。

 

①④

林彦俊推掉了下个月的录制，在家里装作一只埋在沙坑里的鸵鸟，足不出户也不见天日。  
赚钱固然重要，但他可不想跟上次那个omega一样在床上晕过去，那样太糗了。

明明是男人没在怕的啊，可是此刻的林彦俊却莫名的胆怯。他必须花点时间接受这看似是在改变，实则是回归正常轨道的身体反应。

陈立农似乎是故意献殷勤一般，每每找他聊天他也不能总是瞧见了不回复，便草草的聊几句干话试图结束话题。  
在没去录制的那天终于是似乎瞒不住，随便的回了句生病了，便又倒头睡去。

结果就被门铃声吵醒了。

顶着一头乱发的林彦俊带着浓重的起床气，打开门便铺面而来一股浓郁的奶油味儿，随即看见了一张担忧的面容，软绵绵的声音带着些许不明的委屈劲。

“嗨！阿俊！还好吗！“

“怎么是你，你怎么知道我家在哪。“  
是不是故意这么释放信息素，不可能，他根本不知道自己是omega。

林彦俊像是更瘦了些，两颊陷了进去，肩胛骨高高耸起，撑起了单薄的身体上松垮的t恤。他单手撑着门把手，仿佛借力于全部支撑点在这之上，放开了随时都能倒下似的。

“上次送你回来导航有记录啊，门牌号是问门卫的啦。“

还有这种骚操作，早知道那天就不该见他。

“你说你病了，我就来看看你。“  
他举起了手中的袋子，一边的豆花还冒着热气，另一边的袋子很是硕大似乎装了很重的东西。  
“你没事吧。“

“我没什么事其实。“

伸手不打笑脸人，更何况人家本就是关心自己，总不能让人一直站在外面。

引狼入室引狼入室，只是披着兔子皮带着奶味的狼，就不是狼了吗。

房间还算干净，但似乎有些干净的过分了，甚至冰箱里都空无一物。  
陈立农将另一个袋子放在茶几上。

“我也不知道你是不是感冒了，就每种都帮你买了点。”

“我真的没事，不要这个。”

林彦俊踢踏着拖鞋进来，转身猛的一阵眩晕，冲进了厕所。

长久没见到自己的alpha促使他浑身阵阵发软，细密的味道钻进每一颗毛孔里，促使他想不顾一切的扑进他的怀中，让那如毒品一样的信息素包裹住自己，让面前那个强大的男人肆意抚摸，亲吻，甚至掏出身下的那个巨大狠狠贯穿现在见一面就已经湿透的小穴。仅剩一条线崩紧的理智线快要被洪潮般的情欲所崩塌，此刻只能用凉水泼向自己的面颊，让自己保持清醒。

缓过劲来后，林彦俊小心的将长袖t恤卷上去，露出的手肘处动脉尽是青紫的针眼。他从口袋里掏出抑制剂，针头嵌入动脉，细微的疼痛后是理智回来的爽快感。  
但是他身上的T恤已经被汗水濡湿，镜子里的自己眼睑下凹，憔悴不堪。

他自嘲的笑了笑，又把水龙头打开，终究还是变成了那个要依附着别人存活宛如寄生虫般的生物了。  
拉开抽屉见所剩无几的抑制剂，可能最近又要去找朱医生配一点了。

门口传来敲门声。  
“还好吗，需要帮忙吗。”

“我没事。“

林彦俊拉开了门，迎上了一个暂且可以称作为微笑的表情。

“你别硬撑啦。“  
那人有些故意的凑上来，扑面而来又是熟悉的味道，手指触到皮肤的时候浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不行还是去看医生比较好。“

认真的面容精致到甚至无法挑剔，关心也一波波侵袭着他的内心但总觉得他是在故意。

眼神忽而变了，越凑越近，压迫感使林彦俊有些受不了的背靠在了厕所冰冷的玻璃门上。  
接着嘴唇被一个柔软的东西覆盖了，年轻人的情欲似乎来的突如其来，可是正值发情期的林彦俊怎受得了这个，强势的alpha气场简直要把他折磨成一滩烂泥，他靠在男人姣好的胸肌上，却推搡着他的双手。

男人放开了他的唇，转而头架在了肩头，轻啄他的耳垂，吐出的声音卷着湿气。  
“你知道我想要什么。“

“现在不行。“  
“求求你。“

林彦俊的双眼蒙了泪，酸的几乎睁不开，面前是强烈的荷尔蒙，生活的冰凉侵进全身，他反手一推，门被打开了。

双双跌倒在地上之前陈立农拖住了林彦俊的脑袋，跟地砖的碰撞闷声撞出了一大片淤青，门口的垃圾桶被打翻了，火辣辣的疼痛后他瞥见了几支空了的针管。

被欲望熏红的双眼充满了震惊。  
“这是什么。“  
“你为什么在用抑制剂？“

耷拉下来的表情让林彦俊瞬间无法解释，被松开的身躯却瞬间轻松下来，他抓了把自己的头发，任何解释似乎都苍白无力，张了张嘴却发不出声音，哑口无言。

 

 

①⑤  
洗面台的手龙头还在滴着水，在此刻安静的空气里显得格外清晰。

林彦俊满脸错愕，后脑勺虽然被托住缓冲了但还是有些隐隐做痛，他愣了几秒，吞了口唾沫。

“不是我的…”

发出的声音在重复的水滴声下有些颤抖，显得格外没有说服力。

“是陆定昊的。”

并没有听见回应，于是他又像是觉得撒的慌不够圆满的补上一般。

“就是我们隔壁片场那个模特，我想你可能见过。”

林彦俊抬起头盯上面前表情严肃起来的人，试图想要让自己的声音坚定一些，可信一些。

“他是个omega，是我发小，经常来我家，估计用了扔在这了…”

又是一片安静，水滴似乎砸的快了些，一下一下的牵动着自己紧绷的神经。

林彦俊，你太假了。  
他暗暗自嘲，谁会跑去别人家打抑制剂啊。  
实际上自己根本就不需要跟他解释什么，是b是o又与他何关，面前的这个男人仅仅是打过两炮的同事罢了。  
只是没由来的紧张让自己不得不条件反射的解释，又是这种拙劣到近乎没人会信的谎话。

远方的陆定昊打了个喷嚏，殊不知被拉出来挡枪了。

陈立农近乎没有表情，似乎在思索着什么，几秒之后眼神移了下来，转到对方的下巴上。

“是这样啊…”

他抬起手，修剪的饱满圆润的食指轻轻挑起林彦俊的下巴，拇指缓慢的摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
想着要完蛋的林彦俊依然死死盯着他，身体却快要支撑不住，浑身都是细密的汗。他感受到面前强烈的气息压了过来圈住自己，就像是一层薄膜，紧紧包裹着挣脱不开，脑中却想着要去服从。

陈立农轻笑了一下，脸凑的近了些。

“你紧张什么呀。”

扑面而来的气息扫的脸颊痒痒的，接着像点了一片火一般的烧了起来，身体微微发软整个人近乎是被陈立农搂在怀中。

“还是说你刚才想要我继续吗。”

奶油味又圈上了自己的耳垂，似乎是一只虎张大了嘴漏出锋利的牙齿，而自己就躺在那口尖牙下端瑟瑟发抖，根本动弹不得。  
他有些无奈的闭上了双眼，似乎是自暴自弃的喘了口气，冲着陈立农迎上了身子。

“好啦，逗你的啦。”

陈立农放了手，本就因为被包围的信息素有些站不住的林彦俊踉跄了两下。

“你生病了，今天是来照顾你的，你都没法工作了不会跟你上床的。”

他收回了信息素，蹲在地上两三下捡起了几管抑制剂，扔进了重新扶起的垃圾桶。  
站起来后又退回安全距离的在自己面前。细长的双眼弯了起来，像是变回了那只奶气的兔子。突然馥郁的新鲜空气却让林彦俊瞬间有些呼吸不上来。

“你不怀疑我是omega？”

面前的这个男人似乎会变脸。

“我相信你，你说你是beta不是吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，又凑到自己耳畔嗅了下。  
“而且，你没有味道。”

怎么会…  
林彦俊莫名其妙了，自己现在明明是发情期，怎么可能没有味道。  
难道是刚打的抑制剂起了作用。

“快去吃豆花，都要凉咯。”

林彦俊望着陈立农离开的背影松了口气，他的脑子昏昏沉沉，伸手扯了两下手上松垮的袖子，还好没被他看到底下的针眼。  
他不知道告诉那个人自己已经是他的omega了会发生什么事，他似乎挺喜欢自己也对自己挺好，说不定真能在一起……  
林彦俊狠狠摇了摇头，自己怎么会有这种想法。

-

转身而去的陈立农带着下身的很大一包坐在沙发上冷静了好久。

现在还不是时候。  
他既然这么害怕，自己就不能强迫他。

陈立农抬眼就能看见乖乖坐在餐桌上的林彦俊，那人吹了吹重新热过的雪白块状物，滑溜溜的钻进火红的小嘴，舌尖还有意无意的探出来一勾又一勾。  
他回想起前面靠近那人耳侧嗅的那两下，明明就有似有似无的咖啡味钻进鼻腔，惹得他恨不得当场将他就地正法。

他强迫着自己移开视线，再看下去保不准野性的动物本能会不会突然迸发，作出什么不当的举动来。

喝完了豆花的林彦俊没意识到那人正大光明的偷瞄，热腾腾的食物让自己舒服了许多，他现在急需再睡个回笼觉。

收拾完才发现陈立农坐在沙发上换着台，电视声音调的特别小。  
他竟然没走。

“啊你没回去啊…”

“我喝完了，你…还有什么事吗？”

陈立农皱起了脸，露出了小狗垂下耳朵似的委屈表情。

“欸我特地跑来照顾你，你这就赶人走啊。”

又是这招，似曾相识。  
每次都可怜的恰到好处，让人无法拒绝。

算了要不让他留下吧，可是把一个alpha留在这，是个傻逼都知道自己发情了会发生什么事。  
他思索了半响，眼神下移却看见陈立农的手腕已经肿了起来，青紫的淤青布在上面。

“你的手…”  
是那时候，护住自己头伤到的。  
没由来的感动突然涌现出来。

 

①⑥

陈立农声称右手被林彦俊包扎的五花大绑，根本使不出力气开车应是嚷嚷着要留宿。  
林彦俊磨不过他，又自知理亏，想着至少一天总能坚持，明天就找朱医生去拿抑制剂。

夜晚的空气变得很凉，窗外对楼的住户也逐一灭了灯。  
林彦俊的门开了条缝，靠近便能看见一丝微弱的光源，照亮了外面那人圆滚滚的脑袋，似乎是在沙发上睡着了，还在闪烁的电视荧幕倒映在他的脸上。

这时候倒像个小孩，这样睡不得感冒吗。

林彦俊低头笑了起来，想转身给他拿条毯子。  
突然有一股力量强烈的吸引着自己，空虚感瞬间席卷了上来，后穴叫嚣着没有东西填满，有些站不住的林彦俊似乎意识到哪里不对。

现在不能出去，抑制剂好像没有效果了。  
他想到陆定昊之前有跟他提过，这种东西不能用的太多，会失效。  
他浑身战栗，身上布了层细密的汗，眼神开始迷茫起来，跌坐在床边的地毯上摸出了手机。

陆定昊刚从片场手工，就看见了林彦俊打来了电话。

“怎么了8哥~”

听筒里没有铺天盖地的辱骂声让他觉得有些奇怪了，仔细听里面只有细密的喘息。

“你怎么啦，你别吓我。”

“你帮我去朱医生那里拿点抑制剂。”  
林彦俊声音很轻，就像是浮在空中，没有任何支点。  
“我抑制剂好像失效了，现在要发情了。”

“噗嗤…你也会发情啊”

“别笑了，快点，救人一命胜造七级浮屠。”  
林彦俊涨红了脸喘着粗气说完，便挂了电话。  
只留陆定昊一个人在风中凌乱。  
等下，他下午不是还发消息说陈立农去找他吗。

-

身处发情期的omega终究抵不过情欲的叫嚣，浓郁而又强烈的alpha气息又不断的从那条门缝里溢进来。  
林彦俊喘着粗气，浑身却像被火点燃，烧的寸草不生。他开始不受意识控制的从凌乱的衣领处探进去，抚摸自己的乳尖，接着开始扒自己的衣服，没一会下半身就精光，阴茎翘起龟头充血仿佛能滴出水来。  
他一只手缓缓抚摸已经敏感的下体，脑海中不断浮现那个人压着自己的样子，拿柔软的薄唇蹭着自己的脖子，又用粗糙的手掌恰到好处的撸动着阴茎，强烈却不够明显的奶味裹着自己。林彦俊扬起头想满足的呻吟，理智又提醒着他，他的alpha正睡在一层门之外，近乎偷欢又怕被发现秘密的刺激使他的躯体高度敏感，不一会就泄在了床单上。

因为射精疲软下来的性器却更增加了后穴的空虚，本以为撸一管就能结束的林彦俊现在却更难受了。

他翘起屁股趴在床上前胸蹭着麻布床单，挺立的朱缨被摩擦的充血，快感源源不断的涌入脑海，后穴却一张一合的像一只嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，屁股上全是湿漉漉的一片蜜液，有些还随着屁股溜到了大腿上。  
林彦俊从没给自己弄过，有些不知所措，欲望却一直牵引着他，手上湿漉漉的一片白灼，指尖却有些微凉，刚探到穴口的片刻身体便抖了半天，那里不断的吸吮着自己的手指。  
他正准备开始试着动手指时，房门被推开了。

陈立农在外面睡的不熟，隐隐约约就听见戚戚促促的小声音，伴随着一点克制的呜咽，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，却从那道暗光的门缝里闻到一股明显的咖啡味。  
推开房门就看见了令人血脉喷张的一幕，先是像打翻了拿铁似的，还带着甜味的信息素横冲直撞的冲着他的脑廓，眼前是他满心满眼捧着的人此刻后庭大开的冲着自己，臀部已经被自己弄的一塌糊涂，水光挂在指缝和掌心。

那人似乎没发现他，又似乎沉浸在快感交织的世界，已经开始低喘的在呻吟。

陈立农眼眶红透了，他被激的发情，控制不住的信息素似乎比赛一样的肆意挥洒，瞬间房间里又被灌满了百利甜酒，两种信息素的交融正是最好的催情剂，促使着下一刻交欢的发生。

“别过来。”

林彦俊抽出了手指，扭过头来的脸上全是湿漉漉的，不知是汗水还是泪水。

“我早就让你走，你不肯，现在你走不了了。”

“我就没想走。”

陈立农吞了口唾沫。

“我早就喜欢你了。”

 

①⑦

林彦俊被操的双腿大开，仰着头喘气，甚至迎着接踵而至的撞击放荡的扭着屁股，让陈立农进入的更深，熟悉又满足的信息素缠绕在一起，将林彦俊发情期的不安以及焦虑很快的安抚了下来，他发疯似的的啃着陈立农的肩头，里面又烫的吓人，甬道紧紧的吸着陈立农的性器，随着抽插囊袋打在屁股上发出噗嗤的淫荡响声。

“快……快点……”

陈立农腰动的蛮横，眼神却温柔的跟面前的人交缠，他抵在林彦俊的额头上喘气，看着面前的人隐忍的咬着下嘴唇，动听的呻吟却不断的溢出唇舌。刚才明明还狠狠啃咬着自己的肩膀，此刻却如同一只乖顺的猫咪，尖利的牙齿被磨平，在每一次陈立农抽出的瞬间，下身便颤抖着祈求肉棒的再次进入，吸的越紧，陈立农却干的越深。

在林彦俊看来他们只是约了一次炮刚巧被标记，可是alpha给与的满足却远远大于自己所想到的，他浑身泛着高热般的烫，前面的阴茎又半软不硬的翘了起来，陈立农伸手刚碰到肉棒的前端，又敏感的泄了他满腹。

“阿俊还是好快…”

“啰……啰嗦…”

“可以射进去吗。”

陈立农顶到生殖器口的时候，一股强烈又熟悉的成结感觉涌上来，他不想强迫身下的人，小心翼翼的问道。

“可…可以…”

“可是你不是omega吗。”

“你别装了…”  
林彦俊的声线带着哽咽，有些变调了。  
“都被你…标记了……你自己闻不到吗。”

陈立农有些激动，虽然刚一进门他就闻到了融合后的信息素味，两人却都默契的没有提到这事。

但现在林彦俊主动说出来，听到了还是精神极度愉悦，他双手卡着林彦俊的腰狠干了两下，顶开了生殖腔，一股强烈的快感闪电般贯穿了林彦俊的全身，他浑身开始急速痉挛，阴茎又抬头敲了两下，已然射不出什么东西了，小穴却蛮力的夹着陈立农的肉棒。

“别…射进去可以……我……不想怀孕…”

陈立农眯着眼，满心满眼的退到了一半，射在了湿滑的甬道里，他低头寻着林彦俊的后劲，含住了早就红的发紫的腺体。

“你要干嘛…”  
林彦俊敏感处被叼住，身体紧绷了起来。

“可能会有点痛，忍一忍。”

他侧头露出牙齿，狠狠的磕在了那一块软肉上，强烈的信息素注入的同时，下身又在滚烫的射精，一波又一波的袭来让林彦俊近乎晕厥。他浑身拼命的颤栗，连穴肉都爽的高潮，变调的呻吟音绕耳边，整个空间里充满了因情事而淫荡又满足的气氛。

注入完毕后陈立农轻轻舔舐着那一块伤口。  
短期标记可能不如成结来的有效，但是看林彦俊也发情了好几天了，应该能撑一段时间。

身边的人已经有些休克的晕了过去，被汗水沁湿的发丝垂在眼帘，低头亲吻那颗漂亮的鼻尖小痣，温柔的看着倒在自己怀里的omega。  
再次交融在一起的浓郁信息素馥郁在鼻尖，满足感充斥着陈立农的脑海。

 

①⑧

陆定昊想了半天还是决定帮兄弟一把。

只是他第二天清早，推开朱正廷诊所的门时，刚好看见他正再往抑制剂里注射着什么。

尴尬的场景使空气格外安静，面面相觑的瞬间只能不失礼貌的微笑。  
在陆定昊的逼问下，朱正廷也是个嘴不带把门的，只得将陈立农央求他把最后两天的抑制剂换成生理盐水的事全盘拖出。

-

林彦俊是被手机铃声吵醒的。只是伸手摸到接听一系列连贯的动作之后迷迷糊糊的听见了陆定昊的叫嚷，抬起沉重的眼皮就发现自己整个人被窝在那个罪魁祸首的怀里，甚至是一个锁喉的姿势。

 

“嘶————”

陈立农有些无辜，他明明昨天才帮这人解决了发情期的大问题，现在他又把自己以一种极其暴力的形式弄醒，又匆匆忙忙的赶自己走。  
而受伤的胳膊被压了一个晚上不说，现在还被蹂躏的差点折了。  
拔屌无情。

“你干嘛啦……”  
陈立农瘪瘪嘴，声线里带着撒娇。

“快走快走快走，我家不欢迎你。”

“好凶哦，刚才弄的手好痛啊…”

陈立农又露出那狗狗眼般看人的表情。

淦，到底是谁昨天晚上被日的晕过去了啊，现在装可怜的不应该是他吗。  
更何况这人还故意换掉了自己的抑制剂，一看就是图谋不轨。

林彦俊急忙挡住了自己的视线，要不是现在他直不起腰，准把他手弄残了。

“完蛋了啦，我这样又没法开车了。”  
陈立农声音又放大了几个分贝，似乎是在故意抱怨着什么。  
林彦俊盯着他皱起来的脸，不像是装的，是不是真的自己下手太重了。  
他叹了口气，伸手让那人过来，不情不愿的揉着伤口处。

“阿俊你这样的omega，出去没人会欺负你的啦。”  
陈立农嘴上还在惹他，窝蚕却已经挤了出来。早晨的他头发似乎还有些潮湿，刘海乖顺的挂在额头上。  
林彦俊突然觉得心脏跳的很快，明明都已经睡过那么多次了，这个早上的他却格外让人心动。

“再说就再把你弄折一次。”  
他低下头，下手重了几分，却小心翼翼的握着那一块，细心的揉着。

“谢谢你。”

心跳的更快了，没有了信息素的互相吸引，陈立农却似乎更来的吸引他了。

“没事…”

“那我跟你说喜欢你的事情……你考虑一下吗。”

林彦俊低下了眼帘，清晨的光俏皮的撒在他的脸上一侧脸亮堂的狠，一侧脸又晦明不清起来。  
他一直以来一直是以一个beta自居的人，陈立农的闯入无缘无故的破坏了他的一切，他没法工作，被发情期困扰，又被标记，他明明该怨恨面前的这个男人，可是他真诚的双眼总是牵扯着自己的思绪，小心翼翼又无缘无故的温柔又时时刻刻的打动着自己。  
而在这个清晨，他坚硬的躯壳就像被那人用海绵包裹住了一般，感性的omega终究被温柔的奶味给攻略，就像是一片荒芜中跳进的兔子，新生的绿叶也不断的钻出了头。

算了。

“你烦死了。”  
他抬起了头，冲着那张兔子般的脸开口。

“都已经是你的omega了，你还要怎样。”

那人的接吻来的突如其来，干燥而又温暖，不带什么情欲。睡醒后的汗渍粘在背后的衣物上，带着洗衣粉的味道被吹起，有些凉飕飕的。

放大的脸移开了几分，这张帅气的脸真是一如既往的得寸进尺。

“不行，还是不能同意你。”

“啊……不可以反悔的喔！”  
陈立农又凑上来亲了一下自己，林彦俊觉得脸更红了。

“欸我发现陈立农你这个人很刁钻，明明都已经把我标记了连让我选择的余地都没有。”  
他放开了揉捏的双手，冲着陈立农抱怨。

“你还想换人啊？”

“懒，没什么可换的。”  
双手一敞开的又倒在床上，窗外的h市也慢慢苏醒了起来，悦耳的鸟鸣同面前的笑颜一样明媚。

说不定也没什么不好的。  
omega。

 

①⑨

几个月后。

“林彦俊！！上班！”  
“我怎么没在片场看到你啊！”  
陆定昊撞开了大门，鞋也不脱的走了进来，大喊大叫。

他接连的打开了房门，便看见两个人穿着浴袍，一股刚洗完澡要办正事的样子。

“你们……”  
陆定昊觉得自己是不是带着尴尬气场，总闯进这种让自己尴尬的场合  
“要干嘛啊？”

“上班啊。”  
陈立农开口，扯了两下浴袍的领子，胸口还有几块殷红的印子，若隐若现的印了出来。

哇，林彦俊真厉害。  
不对，什么上班？

陆定昊转头一看，才发现床的对面，用三角架架起了一个dv，红色的灯光一闪一闪，似乎是在录制中。

“我靠，你们自己来都要录像啊。”

“不是啦…”  
林彦俊蹙了眉，拉着陆定昊讲了来龙去脉。

起初他没想赖工，便跟导演商量，让他从上面那个转换角色变成下面那个，还附加条件长期合作对象陈立农。  
刚开始还挺不错的，导演拍的开心，演员也演的动情。只是几次之后，导演发现了问题。  
只要是拍他们俩的片子，每次片场都一股强烈的信息素味道，别说场工了，连导演都有些受不住。  
可是这样的片子又点击率极高，轮谁都忍不住放弃这对令人血脉膨胀假戏真做的gv情侣。

“干嘛，你要围观吗？”

“不了不了，我咖啡过敏。”  
陆定昊伸手摸了摸鼻子，一股嫌弃的表情。

“滚你的冰可乐。”

待罗里吧嗦的陆定昊走后，林彦俊性质也全没了，心情不好的准备躺下睡觉。

“不行哦，说好的要上班。”

细密的吻扑面而来，半开的窗户吹进了早秋的风，兜转了圈又回到窗外，小区邻人也都闻到了一股百利甜酒兑了咖啡的味道。

 

END  
————————————

 

后记

（1）  
陈立农起初是面试隔壁平面模特的那个职业，结果莽莽撞撞走错了片场，刚好看见林彦俊正好压着一个人干的起劲，刚分化的小a看着那个特别的男人一见钟情，接着就经历了有生以来的第一次发情期。  
两个月以后陈立农拖了好几层的关系，总算是找了个演员演了场大戏。  
后来得逞了之后压着林彦俊的陈立农其实也是第一次，只是刚好也是第一次的林彦俊没发现他的青涩技术而已。  
你认为的一切巧合，其实都是那人的蓄谋已久。

 

（2）  
林彦俊知道上面那件事的时候发了很大的火，这次陈立农没有受伤的胳膊装可怜，被勒令睡一个礼拜的沙发。  
最后还是只睡了一天。  
不是因为林彦俊不忍心，只是因为这回刚好轮到陈立农发情期。

 

（3）  
林彦俊的芯片失效实际上正是因为被标记了，母亲的想法是认为如果能找到真爱保护，那成为omega也并不是什么太坏的事情。  
然而他的母亲不知道。  
坏在林彦俊不是找到真爱被标记。  
却好在他是因为标记才找到了。

 

（4）  
由于两个人没有片场导演的管制，后面几个月的生活简直可以用淫荡来形容。  
吃饭，做爱，睡觉，吃饭…  
只是总是用dv录着的被全天下暴露着，却依然隔着一层薄膜的肌肤之亲，两个人总觉得来的不够彻底。  
便会在下班之后一摸一样的把套套拉掉之后再来一发。  
接着又在洗澡的时候再续一发。  
直到三个月后林彦俊拿着两条杠的验孕棒怨念的找上自己年轻气盛的男朋友。

 

（5）  
知道自己的omega怀孕的第一时间陈立农就拉着他去领证了。  
直到小孩生完之后林彦俊才埋怨他欠了自己一个婚礼。只是除了陆定昊之外的那些朋友要是知道自己是个omega了，岂不是要笑死了。  
看着暴躁的林彦俊陈立农笑的很开心。  
发誓一定补给他一个只有两个人的婚礼。

 

（6）  
最后他俩还是把那个工作给辞了。  
如果做爱都是肮脏的，爱情才是高洁的。  
那做爱做爱，怎会带着爱字呢。  
只是多年之后gv界仍然流传着几部厉害的黄片。  
说是假戏真做，谁看谁勃起。  
至于失业的小情侣之后干什么，那都是后话了。


End file.
